Unfortunately, theft of personal property, and theft of automotive vehicles in particular, is all too common in society today. One method of dealing with this problem is for an individual to take steps to secure property, such as by placing a vehicle in a garage, locking the doors, and the like. Other means of preventing theft include alarms systems, such as those that make loud noises or transmit a signal to an owner's electronic device in event of a break in. However, these means tend to be expensive and not wholly reliable. Thus there is room for improvement in the art.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, where appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the different figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. In addition, numerous specific details are set forth in order to provide a thorough understanding of the embodiments described herein. However, the embodiments described herein can be practiced without these specific details. In other instances, methods, procedures and components have not been described in detail so as not to obscure the related relevant function being described. Also, the description is not to be considered as limiting the scope of the implementations described herein. It will be understood that descriptions and characterizations of embodiments set forth in this disclosure are not to be considered as mutually exclusive, unless otherwise noted.